1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and system of automatically detecting objects in front of a motor vehicle, comprising the steps of pre-storing template objects representing possible objects in front of the motor vehicle, detecting images from a region in front of the vehicle by a vehicle mounted imaging means, generating a processed image containing disparity or vehicle-to-scene distance information from the detected images, comparing the pre-stored template objects with corresponding regions-of-interest of the processed image, and generating a match result relating to the match between the processed image and the template objects.
2. Related Technology
U.S. Pat. No. 7,263,209 B2 discloses a method comprising the steps of detecting images from a region in front of the vehicle, generating a depth map from the detected images, matching template objects to the depth map, and determining that an object is present in front of the motor vehicle if the result of the matching fulfils a predetermined condition.